


Casual Conversation

by Icie



Series: SASO 2015 Bonus Round fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, discussions of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Yes, I dream of many things, she said, and the thought of your hand between my legs is just one of them. Now shut up and kiss me." - Michael Faudet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for SASO 2015 BR1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Conversation

"Sometimes I think about how good his mouth would be sucking me off."

Kuroo chokes on his corn and Sugawara only spares him a glance before he's back to looking at Akaashi. Of all the things to come out of Sugawara's mouth - _don't think about his mouth_ \- this tops the list of most surprising. Kuroo gapes, mouth open - looking like a cross between a puffer fish and a frog no doubt - as his mind scrambles to pick up on the things that Sugawara is saying. Because, he's talking more about Akaashi sucking him off? Is that what he's talking about?

Kuroo needs help. None arrives.

He swallows - a futile attempt at kickstarting his braincells - and works his mouth into a grimace of a smile. "Right, yeah. I mean, he'd probably make you do some work for him before he'd agree to, but he might." Was Sugawara even still talking about Akaashi's mouth?

His reply mustn't be too far off base, because Sugawara looks contemplative rather than confused. "What sort of things?" he asks. "Akaashi-san's almost certainly a better student than I am, and he could go to you or Bokuto for anything physical."

Kuroo darts his gaze away - he was starting to fixate on Sugawara's lips, despite moments before telling himself not to - except, the only other convenient thing to focus on is where Sugawara is looking: Akaashi, which leads to a problem with a different pair of lips. He's surrounded by offensively hot people.

"You're pretty good with people, right? Maybe ask if he's got any drama," this is _Akaashi_ , "or wants Bokuto out of his hair..."

Sugawara cringes, because he's a sensible kind of person when faced with the idea of wrangling Bokuto. "That sounds like a whole lot of trouble." Kuroo nods because he's so far out of his depth he doesn't know what the shore looks like any more. "Plus," Sugawara continues, "he's not the only one around with a nice mouth."

That's a simple enough statement that Kuroo can keep up his side of the conversation with a scrap of confidence. "That right? Who else are you thinking of?"

A raised eyebrow and amused expression let him know that he hasn't kept up as well as he hoped.

" _You_."

_Oh._

"Really," he continues, "I was kind of hoping you'd offer, when I brought up Akaashi sucking me off." _Wait, what?_ "Akaashi is nice to look at but..." Sugawara shrugs, seemingly oblivious to Kuroo's heart hammering so hard it's stopping him from breathing. Sugawara wets his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before he speaks again. "Akaashi looks like he'd be good, but you've got thicker fingers." He glances down at Kuroo's hands, which happen to be linked together in front of him. He unlinks them, and shifts to grip the edge of the step he and Sugawara are sitting on. He swallows. Sugawara's eyes don't shift from the position that his hands were fixed. "Perhaps they're a bit longer, too. Better for reaching hard to hit spots."

Now, Kuroo's really in trouble because, well, maybe he hasn't gotten _that_ far with anyone. It's hard to when his tongue always ends up in knots as soon as he gets feelings. And he _always_ gets feelings. But, even without experience, he's glanced at enough porn to know what Sugawara's talking about there, and it's making heat rise to his face and sink further south. He swallows again and it's more like a gulp. "That right?"

Sugawara hums assent, he's looking at the sky now and Kuroo watches the bob of his Adam's apple as he talks. "Imagined it, too." His voice dips, not enough to do anything so corny as turn into a purr, but enough that Kuroo raises one knee to hide the effect Sugawara's having on him from any passers by. "Hand on my dick, lips on my neck as I arch into you. Do you prefer to suck with a condom or without?"

Suga pauses long enough for Kuroo to stammer something that isn't so much words as a verbal keysmash and then, thankfully, decides to continue.

Which isn't the mercy Kuroo hoped for, because now Sugawara is looking at him, with eyes that are soft and kind, speaking in a voice that is casual but firm and he's _hot_.

"There are advantages to either," he says. "I'm clean, of course, but you won't have to worry about whether to spit or swallow, or just let me come with only your hand and not get it everywhere-" Sugawara continues, but all Kuroo can hear is _let me come with only your hand_.

Sugawara has the kind of beauty that stems from knowing every inch of his skin. Kuroo is only just starting to get that sense of ease back, following growth spurt after growth spurt, each one hitting just as his comfort was returning and right now, he's once again all thumbs and gangly, barely able to keep himself still. His dick is starting to feel uncomfortable in his jeans, and if Sugawara keeps talking like he is, there's no way he's getting to a bathroom in time for his dignity to remain intact. Hell, Sugawara would be better going after Bokuto, he's got nicer muscles, doesn't walk into things when he sees someone he likes (that often) and would be able to keep his cool better than this.

"So, would you like to?"

"Yes," flies out of Kuroo's mouth before he can stop it. But who the fuck would turn down that opportunity.

"In that case, I think you'd better kiss me." Sugawara's smile could rule the world if he used even half his charm.


End file.
